Electronic devices include display screens to present information to a user. Examples of display screens include liquid crystal displays, light-emitting diode displays, video display units, and the like. Such devices are used in many areas of professional and everyday life throughout the world. These electronic devices and corresponding display screens are used to access and display all sorts of information.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.